


Imperio and Mistletoe

by FightTheThorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Haphephobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Newt takes some time off from writing his novel to go visit Tina in America. The Ministry of Magic allows it, as long as he promises not to bring any of his creatures with him after the last incident. Grindelwald (as Graves) decides to take the easy grab, and snatch Newt up.





	Imperio and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU where Graves ISN'T revealed to be Grindelwald, but simply works otherwise. 
> 
> I figured out a better title! I like it loads more, haha.

Newt sighed as he came off the boat. They’d forced him to leave his creatures behind. Not that he didn’t have faith in his trusty assistant to take care of them for a few days while he spent time with Tina Goldstein, his… well, he wasn’t sure what they were to each other. It wasn’t often he found himself with someone smart, beautiful, and… perhaps interested in him? 

Either way, he felt a pit in his stomach as he walked down the long ramp and through customs. It seemed that the wizarding community put pressure on the muggle leader, because it was more thorough now. Of course, if he’d really wanted to, it wouldn’t have been hard to sneak his briefcase through once more. Muggles wouldn’t know what to look for. 

But the Ministry of Magic allowed him some freedom to go visit Tina, as long as he agreed to leave his creatures at home and avoid another incident. America had had enough when it came to animals escaping and wandering all of the place without the necessary supervision. It worked out, obviously, but that didn’t mean it would work again. 

He traveled through New York, eyes taking in the familiar sights from his last trip. There was already heapfuls of snow on the ground, mostly cleared by dutiful men or women making the streets safe to walk. The muggles were such interesting people with their trinkets in the windows. Newt couldn’t possibly begin to understand how they thought a overweight man flying in a sleigh with horses could possibly be of any help to anyone. Although, Newt found it interesting that the muggles believed in a wizard from Turkey, but refused to appreciate the real witches and wizards among them.

It’d begun to snow, and carolers were moving huddled together for warmth from home to home, spreading good cheer. 

Newt was distracted, stopping across the street to listen to the small group regaling a family with “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.” He cocked his head to the side, taken in by it.

“Merry Christmas,” said a familiar voice behind him. 

Newt blinked, turning around to meet the person. “Happy Christmas,” Newt responded immediately. Before he could comprehend who he saw, before his brain could put the pieces together, he felt something hit him square in the face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt light. His body moved like he was walking on air, but he wasn’t sure where he was going. Yet… there was something oddly comforting. His anxieties about seeing Tina again, or his animals being left behind in England, even having to worry about his next few steps, all of it melted away. His brain felt… foggy. The synapses in his brain didn’t quite connect to make anything coherent. But everything was fine. _He_. He was fine. 

\-----------

When Newt finally came to, his head ached. His body felt heavy. As if he’d suddenly carried a man twice his size on his shoulders, or if gravity had multiplied in the triplicate. Anxiety began to flood back into him, and it was worse having known freedom from it. Free-will was uncomfortable… painful. It was so hard to think, so hard to focus when his brain had been given peace only to suddenly know there was something Newt should know, something he should be aware of. 

As the fog ebbed away, he realised he’d been magicked by someone -- that much was obvious, but he wasn’t sure who or why. He shook his head a few times, trying to clear his mind, trying to focus. Thankfully, whomever found him was nice enough to give him a chair… 

He jolted and the chair shook. Thick ropes were lashed all over his body. Newt could see the ropes lashed over his chest, under and around his arms, and over his shoulders with more rope pulling him tightly against the back of the chair. He could even feel, as he shifted, rope tied around his crotch, pulling his pants tight to his body. And he could feel, more than see, the ropes around his ankles and wrists. His legs were forced apart, the ropes at his ankles tying his feet to each individual chair leg. Newt struggled, looking around him at the ropes, to see if there were any he could get loose. 

“I wouldn’t bother, Mr. Scamander.” 

Newt’s eyes snapped up to see Percival Graves, lounging in a comfortable love seat. He hadn’t noticed him as he was slightly covered in dark shadow. The man twirled his wand absentmindedly, sipping at a cup of something steaming. Beside the chair was a stand with a silver tray with another hot cup of something. Graves was dressed much like when Newt saw him last, although he’d removed his long coat. He wore a suit, white undershirt, black vest and tie, and elegant black pants and shoes. A handsome man, Newt considered, although since he had ordered the execution of Tina and himself months previously, Newt couldn’t say he was a fan. Graves watched Newt with a lazy interest, his expression serious. 

“Graves…” Newt muttered, even less interested in making eye contact with him. He kept his head down. “And… what am I doing like this?”

Graves raised an eyebrow, his eyes searching Newt’s face, and then down to the rest of him before deciding on what to say. “You’re a very capable wizard, Newt Scamander. I didn’t believe we could sit down and have a private situation without it coming to blows.” 

“After what you did to Credence…” Newt muttered before he could help himself. “I bloody think not.” 

He laughed in response. “I must say, I was impressed with you during your last stay in America. If you recall, when I went into your briefcase to take your Obscurial, I saw those creatures you kept. You took fantastic care of those creatures, keeping them safe and mimicked their natural habitats. I saw some creatures I thought we’d eradicated centuries prior, but it seems like you’re something of a nature preservationist. And utilizing that thunder bird to effectively obliviate an entire population of people, who knew there were such creatures with such amazing… abilities.” 

Newt swallowed, not quite looking at Graves as he noted, for the first time, that his coat had been stripped away. He saw his long blue coat hanging on a stand several feet to his right next to Graves’ long black coat and white scarf, leaving him in his yellow vest, white button-down shirt with a bow tie, his grey pants, and his fancy black boots. “Ah… I see.” 

There was a pregnant pause while Newt attempted to test his bonds, his mind running through scenarios and possible solutions, but he was without any creatures or his wand. He didn’t even bring his trusty companions, just in case the Ministry was at the gate. 

“I didn’t see any of your creatures this time.” Graves sighed thoughtfully. “I was hoping you would introduce them and their amazing powers to me. Although… I heard you were working on a guide in your spare time, perhaps I could simply read this.” He held up Newt’s manuscript of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. Graves lifted up a few pages and began to read. “Very detailed. You really make sure they’re understood.”

Newt struggled against his bonds again. “Give it back!” 

Graves smiled at him. “I won’t do anything to it… or you.” He stood. “I took you off the street Newt, because a small conversation about creatures doesn’t concern me. I don’t want to sit down with you over tea and discuss the applications or habits of a Blast Ended-Skrewt. I want someone with that knowledge, intimate knowledge, at my side, helping me.” Graves began to walk around Newt, playing with his wand with random swishes and flicks. 

Newt’s eyes shot to the wand whenever Graves came into view. The way he played with it teased at some danger Newt knew he wouldn’t be able to fight. It was the equivalent of a loaded gun to muggles, and a mad man pointing the barrel haphazardly around the room. He moved instinctively in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as he could between him and Graves -- as if it would help.

And then Graves paused to his left, leaning down to gently place Newt’s manuscript in his lap. 

“You know I won’t help you… or Grindelwald…” Newt muttered again, pulling at his bonds in vain. “So you might as well remove these bonds. I have a friend waiting on me, you see.”

Graves’ hands grasped Newt’s shoulders, massaging them uncomfortably. To Newt it felt like fire. He hated being touched. It burned long after the offending limb left his person. Especially now, he could feel it uncomfortably intimate. And, as if to remind him of his situation, Newt could feel Graves’ wand digging into his back. He gave him two hard pats before walking around in front of him, kneeling down before him, another burning hand touching his knee. “I don’t think you quite understand, Mr. Scamander. We could achieve your dream. Your creatures could be freed from the prejudices of mankind. We could help them be understood. Right now the wizarding world would much rather kill them like beasts to prevent the muggles from finding out. We could help them be understood, help people see their worth. That’s why you’re working on this guide, aren’t you? If you stood by my side, we could make people see it. We could build a world for them.” 

Newt had long since had his suspicions, but he was sure now that Graves was a follower of Grindelwald's. Or at least a man who thought he could aspire to be like Grindelwald without succumbing to the madness. But here he was, kidnapping and binding people to chairs with rope along his crotch. He thought himself a con man who manipulated and convinced even the most strong-willed to join his cause. “I don’t believe such a world would be best…” 

Graves stood, both of his hands grasping the chair’s arms as he leaned in to study his captive more closely. “I’m offering you something better… but I understand. No one expects you to see my vision within moments.” He reached out and took Newt by the chin, forcing him to crane his neck up, to look him in the eyes. “You’ll be appreciated for a while here, until I can convince you otherwise.”

Newt pulled out of Graves’ grip, glaring at him. ‘Appreciated’? What did that mean? “I have other duties to attend to.” He said coolly.

Graves wasn’t listening. He focused his attention on Newt’s bow-tie. He slowly reached down and ran along the neck of the tie and ever so meticulously ran his fingers over it. Graves looped a finger under the bottom and pulled it, forcing Newt to lean forward slightly. 

He opened his mouth to speak, his mouth turning up into a smile Newt had never seen on his very serious features. 

And then, bright light filled the ceiling behind Graves. 

“Mr. Graves?” A voice called. “We’re expecting you for your meeting in an hour. You’d asked me to provide you with a reminder.” 

“HE-!” Newt started, but Graves flicked his wand and Newt’s tie unraveled seamlessly and forced itself between his teeth, pulling tight behind his head. His shouts became muffled and unintelligible. He began to squirm and thrash, trying to free himself more than ever, to let himself be heard. It could be his only chance for escape! 

“I’ll be up soon,” Graves responded, his hand gently stroking Newt’s face absentmindedly as he looked up. 

The light snapped back into darkness, and it took Newt another few moments for his eyes to adjust to the return to dim light. He squirmed in his bonds, shaking his head in the hopes of removing the gag or loosening it, and getting Graves’ dirty hands off him. Now he knew there were other people around, he might be able to scream for help!

Graves’ head turned back to watch Newt’s struggles, thoroughly enjoying it. “I should let you know something.” He leaned in again, whispering into Newt’s ear. “I placed a charm on my trunk. So we’ll be…” He flicked his wand and the ropes looped around his chest and arms unraveled and pulled away. “Completely…” Graves slowly began to unbutton Newt’s vest. “Alone…” And then he pulled each button on his white shirt free from their trappings. 

He put a cold, cold hand on his chest, but Newt could feel it burn where he touched. Graves waved his wand with his other hand and mistletoe appeared above them, hovering in mid-air, and he waved his wand again and a red Santa hat plopped onto Newt’s head. And Graves began to speak in a sing-song whisper, “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
